The Diaries of the Dead
by SpringBorn
Summary: It was a normal day when they first came. At first we thought it was a group of sick humans but that's when the screams started. After that first attack, the nightmare started. My name is Icie Baker and this is my story how the dead walked the earth. This Fic is completely fan made. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Diaries of the Dead

By SpringBorn

The Story: It was a normal day when they first came. At first we thought it was a group of sick humans but that's when the screams started. After that first attack, the nightmare started. My name is Icie Baker and this is my story how the dead walked the earth.

**Author's Note:** This idea has been circling around for a while from an old novel I written a while back. I only own Icie and Amber but not Kumo Belchum or anything else that has to do with Harvest Moon. This first chapter is dedicated to The Velvet Sky Line. I hope you like it and please review!

CHAPTER ONE

April 1, 2012

"Icie wake up!"

I groaned, grabbing my pillow and covering my ears with it. The voice of my mother echoed from up the stairs. I didn't want to hear it. Knowing my mother, I knew her waking me up so early in the morning is because she wanted me to buy her some more protection for her whoring expeditions. Nikki Baker clumped up the stairs and slammed my door open. I didn't have to remove the pillow to know she was wearing a glittering golden tank top and short shorts that showed off her tight ass and knee high boots that are made of leather. She would have her golden hair curled in tight corkscrews that framed her pale skin. She yanked the pillow off of my head and grabbed the back of my tank top and yanked. "I said, wake up!"

Gagging a little and arms flailing a bit, I accidentally back handed her across the face. Nikki let go of my tank, gasping in shock. "Annie!" I coughed a bit and spun around, glaring at her. "God damn it mother!" I hissed. "You don't fucking come in here trying to choke me." Nikki rubbed her red cheek, her blue eyes wide in shock. "Annie I'm sorry for waking you but I need you-" I sighed, shaking my head. "Save it," I sighed. "I know exactly what you need."

Nikki smiled brightly. "Thanks Annie!" She skipped out my door. I shook my head and went to get dressed. Pulling on a short sleeved shirt, jeans and my boots, I grabbed my bag and keys and walked downstairs. I decided I would get breakfast in town. I whistled and soon heard the familiar sound of my friend and pet, Amber running towards me. Her white fur glistened in the early sun and her ice blue eyes held a love and devotion that she held for me. I smiled and caught her when she had jumped into my arms. "Hey girl," I said smiling as I kissed her head. "Ready for another day?" Amber gave her low toned bark and licked my face. I laughed and set her down. "Alright."

Mont Black was a decent sized town filled with the cute shops. The sidewalks were cobble stone and the roads could be a little dusty at times from the high winds that would normally hit the town. It was market day in town and the streets were busier than normal. I nodded at a couple of people I knew and ignored a lot of the stares I was getting because of Amber. Amber just ignored them, rubbing her muzzle against my leg. I patted her head, looking around. The scents of freshly baked goods from the bakery wafted through the open and closing door. I saw the owner, Mrs. Black at the counter serving a man with red and black hair that was styled back. I waved at her and Mrs. Black beckoned for me to come in. I pointed at Amber and raised a brow at her. She just smiled and waved us in.

I pushed the door open and entered with Amber behind. "Hi Icie and Amber," Mrs. Black greeted us. "I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Kumo Belchum." The man turned slowly and smiled warmly at us.

"Well hello there," he greeted us. Kumo was tall around six feet with a slight muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He had the most unusual silver eyes I have ever seen but they were beautiful…wait, did I just say that? I blinked a bit at that thought and smiled lightly. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue Celtic cross on it, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. On his arm was a blue bandana wrapped around his arm. "You must be Icie," Kumo said smiling. "Mary told me a lot about you."

I smiled at him, patting Amber. "All bad, I'm sure," I said laughing a bit. Kumo laughed. "I can assure you it was all good," he said. Amber yawned and sat down on her haunches, her tail thumping on the floor. "Who's this?"

"This is Amber," I said as I looked at the wolf at my side. "She's pure wolf and friend." Kumo knelt down and offered his hand towards Amber who sniffed it and licked it, barking happily. Kumo chuckled a bit. "She seems friendly and very beautiful." Amber barked again after hearing that comment, her tail wagging. "She seems to like you," I said as I sat down at a table. Mrs. Black handed me a small coffee and I paid for it, smiling in appreciation to her. "It looks like it," Kumo said and stood up.

"Icie," Mrs. Black started. "Kumo here is going to be the town's new carpenter and I was wondering if you could show him around town? His new shop is just across the street from the laundry mat." Kumo turned towards me, smiling sheepishly. "I hope I'm not imposing on you," he said.

I shook my head. "You're not. I didn't have much planned for today anyway besides doing a little shopping for my mother," I told him as I sipped my coffee and smiled at him. "So no worries." Kumo nodded, clearly relieved. "Alright," he said and ordered a coffee for himself as well. "I'm ready to go whenever you are." I stood up and stretched a bit, turning to Mrs. Black. "I'll see you later Mrs. Black," I told her and grabbing my coffee cup.

"Have a good time you two," Mrs. Black said smiling as she wiped her counter. "Thanks Selena," Kumo said as he opened the door to let Amber out and I soon followed her, waving. Kumo came up behind us, grinning a bit. "So where are we going first?"

I was about to say something but stopped when I felt my cell go off. "Hello?" The sound of my mother's high pitched voice made me wince a bit, taking the phone away from my ear. "Mother calm down," I said resisting an eye roll even though she couldn't see me. "I'm on my way to get your things now." Kumo watched curiously and there was a slight frown on his handsome face…wait, handsome? Well he is…I thought and mentally slapped myself for thinking that and trailing off the subject at hand. "Yes mother. I'll drop it off as soon as I can." I hung up before she gets in another word.

Pocketing my cell, I turned to Kumo. "Sorry about that," I said. "She sure was loud," Kumo replied. "Is she always like that?" I nodded. "Yeah she is." I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "I'll have to get her stuff before she calls again. You don't mind if we take a detour do you?"

"No I don't," Kumo said smiling a bit. "I don't mind at all." I smiled. "Great," I said and started headed to the store. "So what made you become a carpenter?"

"I've always enjoyed building things," Kumo said as he opened the door for me and Amber. Amber and I stepped into the store and grabbed a basket. "Even as a kid, I was always building something." I smiled at that and was ready to open my mouth to say something when I heard something on the news that caught my attention.

"_Another small town was under attack by a large group of cannibals," Kimi Yoshiro said as she stood in front of a small one storied ranch house. The windows were busted in and the door was hanging open. Something dark was on the rug. _

I looked at the dark stain, frowning a bit. Blood maybe? Amber whined, her ears flattening against her skull. Kumo petted her gently as we watched the news. I watched without saying a word. I didn't say anything because I was lost for words.

"_Families were found half eaten in their beds and some of them had bullet holes in their foreheads," Kimi reported. "This is the second small town that has been destroyed by the gang. The police have no leads so far but it seems the band is moving east towards Mont Black and should be there in a week."_

Kumo and I shared a look.

"A week?" I asked in disbelief. "That doesn't give us long."

"Calm down Icie," Kumo said. "We don't even know for sure if they're actually coming here but it won't hurt if start stocking up on supplies." He shook his head. "Cannibals, wow. It almost sounds like Zombies."

For some reason that made my body shiver. Zombies. They were just a fictional horror movie character. They weren't real…right?

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Diaries of the Dead

By SpringBorn

CHAPTER TWO

April 2, 2012

"Amber, come here girl!" I called to the wolf that was at her food dish, finishing up her breakfast. Amber looked up and trotted towards me. I knelt down and rubbed her head gently, smiling a bit. "Ready to head out, girl?" Amber barked, her tail thumping on the ground in agreement. I stood up and turned to see Dolph Baker, my evil father, standing in the doorway. The man was corrupt, sadistic and just plain cruel. He was my living nightmare.

I cringed visibly and waited for him to speak. If I spoke without being addressed I'd be flying into a wall. Dolph gave me a cold, piercing look with his ice blue eyes. Amber stood next to me, her fur standing strait up as she lowered her head, glaring at my father. Dolph stayed where he was but he spoke in a harsh tone, "Where do you think you're going at this time of day?" It was seven thirty in the morning and it was the time I went out. "I was going for a walk, sir," I said trying to keep calm. Dolph raised a brow. "At this time of morning? I don't think so," he growled and punched me in the face. I stumbled and landed on the ground, holding my bruised cheek. Coughing a bit, I kept my head down, knowing if I had raised my head he would punch me again.

Dolph just smirked and turned on his heal, leaving. Amber glared at his retreating back and trotted over to me, nuzzling my arm and whimpering. I patted her head, wincing at the pain in my cheek. "I'm okay girl," I said as I stayed on the floor, breathing hard and trying to ignore the pain. I stayed on the floor for a few more minutes and stood up, grabbing my backpack and headed out the door with Amber at my side. I headed down the road towards the Bakery, hoping Mrs. Black was awake and I lucked out. Mrs. Black was up and moving around the shop, cleaning the shelves and racks. She looked up and saw the ugly bruise on my cheek and her kindly eyes grew worried as she hustled over to the door and let me in.

"Oh my god Icie, are you okay?" Mrs. Black asked worried as she hustled us in and closed the door and helped me sit down. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," I said as I sat down. "Just the usual soreness." Amber sat at my feet, whimpering. I patted her head, hoping to calm her. "I'm guessing Dolph got into another of his 'punching' moods?" Mrs. Black asked as she brought out ice pack wrapped in a towel and placed it on my cheek. I placed my hand on the pack, nodding. "Yup," I said wincing a bit as I felt the cold even through the towel. "But then again when isn't he in one of his 'punching' moods?" I smiled weakly. Mrs. Black sighed a bit and nodded. "I bet you haven't eaten yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "No not yet but…" Mrs. Black waved my protest away and scooted into the kitchen. Amber's tail thumped on the ground, sniffing around the familiar store. My cheek started to go numb as I waited, hearing the familiar clanking sound from the kitchen when Mrs. Black worked. I've been in the store enough to grow used to the sounds and felt comforted by it too. Mrs. Black knew that when my father used me as a punching bag I usually skip breakfast and don't eat till dinner. Bad habit, I know.

Soon Mrs. Black came out with a plate of toast with strawberry jelly, fresh orange juice and scrambled eggs and bacon. I smiled when I saw the food. "Thank you," I said as she set the plate in front of me. Mrs. Black smiled. "You know you're welcome here anytime Icie, you know that," she said. I nodded. I did know that but it felt like that I was bothering her so I tried not to eat here all the time but I did anyway. This was my home in many ways that the mansion wasn't. I started eating, enjoying the meal.

Kumo opened the door and smiled when he saw me and Amber. "Well good morning Icie and Amber," he said. "I didn't think I'd see you here so early." I smiled a bit, swallowing my food before I spoke. "Good morning and yeah," I said. "I'm usually here in the mornings." Kumo nodded and looked worried when he saw the ice pack on my cheek. "Dear lord, what happened?" Mrs. Black had disappeared into the kitchen before Kumo had walked in, leaving me alone with him. I lowered my head. "Um…" I started, not wanting to bother him with my troubles. Kumo sat down next to me and took my hand. "You can tell me anything Icie," he said gently, like a friend would.

I sighed a bit, lowering the ice pack to show the bruise on my cheek. The swelling had gone down some but it was still red, puffy and discolored. Kumo stared at the bruise, shocked. "Oh my god Icie," he said tracing the bruise with his eyes. "Who did this to you?" I lowered my head, not wanting to look into his eyes. Kumo lifted my head up till our eyes met. "Who did this to you?" he asked again. I didn't want to say it, because I didn't want Kumo to pity me but also knew Mrs. Black would give me a lecture for staying at the mansion. "It…" I started, trying to force the words out of my mouth. "My father did it…" In an instant, Kumo's facial expression had changed from caring and worried to a sever pissed off look. His silver eyes darkened in anger. I had never seen Kumo angry before and it shocked me. "K-Kumo?" I asked nervously, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to pack your bag," Kumo said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And you'll be staying with me." I blinked and frowned at him. "Now wait just a minute," I said. "Don't I have a say in this?" I didn't like being told what to do and even though I needed to leave that place I wasn't going to if someone ordered me. "Yeah," Kumo said. "Want me help you pack?" I just blinked at him and growled a bit. "Y-You...! Oh forget it!" I said and stood up, placing money on the table for Mrs. Black and whistled for Amber to come and headed out the door. "Icie, wait!" Kumo yelled after me. I ignored him and headed down the road. I knew I was being stubborn but I hated it when someone ordered me to do something. I didn't care how hot Kumo was but I wasn't gonna listen to him if he ordered me around. "Stupid male," I muttered as I walked along Amber, who whined a bit looking up at me. I patted her head, sighing a bit.

"Icie, wait please!" Kumo yelled, finally catching up to us. He stood in front of us, barely breathing hard. "Look I'm sorry but you really need to get out of there." I looked at him, eyes narrowing a bit. "What I do with my life is none of your damn business." I walked past him and felt his hand grip my arm, stopping me.

"Icie stop being so damn stubborn," Kumo said not legging go. "Don't you care about what happens to you?" His tone was hard and stern. I glared at him. "Why the hell do you care?"

Kumo sighed a bit.

To Be Continued…


End file.
